


25 in 25 - Recall

by Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond 25 in 25 challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	25 in 25 - Recall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



“You left.”

“Now I’m back.”

“My car?”

“Outside. Pristine.”

“You left.”

“Now I’m back. For you.”

“Madeleine?”

“Complicated.”

“As am I.”

“I relish a challenge.”


End file.
